justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Party Rock Anthem
|artist = ft. & |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2011 |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 3 (Classic/Xbox Mashup) 2 (Wii/PS3 Mashup) |dg = |mashup = Only on |mode = Solo |mc = Orange/Lilac (JDU) |pc = |gc = (JD3) (Remake) |lc = JDWii2 Light Blue (LMFAO/GoonRock) Pink (Lauren Bennett) Remake |pictos = 58 (JD3/JDW2) 62 (Remake) 72 (Mashup) |kcal = 28 |dura = 4:08 |nowc = PartyRock PartyRockAR (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Tonbee Cattaruzzahttps://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=519 |title = }} "Party Rock Anthem" by featuring and is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with orange fluffy hair in four buns. He wears purple goggles, a blue vest with a purple sleeveless shirt, a green bandanna, orange pants with a green leg strap, purple boots with green straps, and orange and purple arm warmers. In the remake, he looks more realistic. PartyRock Coach.png|Original Partyrock_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background is blue and has colorful floating cubic blocks. The top surface of the purple cubes flash in beat with the song. At some points of the song, the background flips upside-down. There also a multicolor square around the dancer during the instrumental part. Mashup Party Rock Anthem has a Mashup available on Just Dance 3. Dancers *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Moving on Up'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' GM1 *''It's Raining Men'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Party Rock Anthem ''GM2 *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''It's Raining Men'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Moving on Up'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Pump It'' *''That's Not My Name'' *''Party Rock Anthem ''GM3 *''It's Raining Men'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Shake your hands forward as if you are doing a "come here" move. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms out with them still bent. Gold Move 3: Throw your arms down. prafirstgm.png|Gold Move 1 PRA GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game prasecondgm.png|Gold Move 2 PRA GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game pralastgm.png|Gold Move 3 PRA GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves (2 on Wii/PS3) in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (1 on Wii and PS3): Shake your hands forward (Party Rock Anthem). Gold Move 3 (2 on Wii and PS3): Throw your arms down (Party Rock Anthem). prafirstgm.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (1 on Wii and PS3) pralastgm.png|Gold Move 3 (2 on Wii and PS3) Appearances in Mashups Party Rock Anthem ''appears in the following Mashups: *Barbra Streisand'' *''Blame'' (Sunglasses) *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Chiwawa'' (Nerds) *''Dynamite '' *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' (High Energy) *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Maneater'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Starships'' *''What You Waiting For'' *''YMCA'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' (Funny Guys) *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions Party Rock Anthem appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Bounce 'N' Point *Fitness Victory *Fluo Clock *Funky Horsemanhttps://youtu.be/Wq6evrGTUms *Give It Up *In Da Pit *Party Boy *Party Climax *Party Lights *Party March *Party Whip *Party Wings *Robot Dance *Set Fire Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Special Easter Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Electro Sounds *Extreme *Sweat Attack *Fancy Dress Ball *The 2010s Were Banging * *All Songs K-R *Unlimited K-R * Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by LMFAO in the series. **It is also the first song by GoonRock, following up with A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) ''in ''Just Dance 2019. *"My jock", "h*es", "cash" and "you’re naked now" are censored. **In the remake, "you’re naked now" is not replaced with the three dots and there is no space between "this" and the three dots that replace "cash", resulting in the line appearing as "throw this..." instead of "throw this ...". **None of these words are censored in , but the verse where "cash" is said is removed entirely for unrelated reasons. *About twenty seconds of the end has been cut out from the final gameplay. *In the US preview gameplay, only LMFAO are credited.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJf67hjEM_I *In the description of on Google Play, LMFAO is not credited. *In , the line "Shufflin , shufflin’" is written as "Shufflin’Shufflin’", without the space in the middle. Classic *The background for this routine re-appears in Rock Lobster. *The coach lip syncs "Everyday I’m shufflin’" before the second instrumental chorus. *The dancer has the most appearances in Mashups, with 21. *In What You Waiting For? (Sweat Mashup), the pictogram color is changed to orange. *The dancer does complicated breakdance moves at the end, but they are not counted for. When this occurs some blurry greenish afterimages appear. **'' '' is the fourth routine in which this has happened, after Satisfaction, Rasputin, and Rockafeller Skank. It is followed by Barbra Streisand (Extreme). *In You’re the First, the Last, My Everything (Mashup), the coach does not break into cubes like in the routine but instead keeps dancing until he fades away. **The moves that are not counted for in the routine are counted for in You’re the First, the Last, My Everything s mashup. *In Maps’ Mashup, the coach is slightly off-center on the screen every time he appears. *In , the coach lip-syncs some verses of the song. **Besides, the overturning of the background is off by a few split seconds. **Lauren Bennett and GoonRock are not credited in . *In every Mashup in that the coach appears in, he appears in his original style, except for Blame (Mashup) in which the remake is used. *Along with She’s Got Me Dancing, this song does not appear in the playlist on . Mashup *On the Xbox 360 version, the Mashup has an incorrect usage of a Gold Move: when the coach makes the move during the line Shake that!, the Gold Move 1 pictogram is accidentally used. Therefore, it has 1 Gold Move more than the Wii and PS3 version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppApmp5tKnU Gallery Game Files PartyRockJD3_Cover_Generic.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' Partyrockmashup.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' (Mashup) partyrock.jpg|''Party Rock Anthem'' (Remake) PartyRock_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Partyrock cover albumbkg.png| album background Partyrock banner bkg.png| menu banner PartyRock_map_bkg.png| map background PartyRock_BC.jpg| cover PartyRock_Cover_1024.png| cover Partyrockanthemavatar.png|Avatar on 58.png|Avatar on and later games 20058.png|Golden avatar 30058.png|Diamond avatar party rock pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Partyrock jd3 background.png|Background (Classic) Tex1 512x512 9add8d946ae94991 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) In-Game Screenshots Partyrock jd3 menu wii.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' on the menu (Wii/PS3) Partyrock jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii/PS3) Partyrock jdwii2 menu.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' on the menu Partyrock jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Partyrock jd2017 load.png| loading screen Partyrock jd2018 menu.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' on menu Partyrock jd2018 load.png| loading screen Partyrock jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Partyrock jd2019 menu.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' on menu Partyrock jd2019 load.png| loading screen Partyrock jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements party rock beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 party rock beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 party rock beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 party rock beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 party rock beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Partyrock beta picto 6.PNG|Beta pictogram 6 Others 1OFdXYL.png|Coach extraction (original) Thumblg.png|Coach-styled outfit for Xbox Live avatars Videos Official Music Video LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem ft. Lauren Bennett, GoonRock Teasers Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO Just Dance 3 Gameplays Classic Just Dance 3 Party Rock Anthem Just Dance Now - Party Rock Anthem (5 stars) Just Dance Unlimited "Party Rock Anthem" 5 Stars Party Rock Anthem - Just Dance 2017 Party Rock Anthem - Just Dance 2018-0 Party Rock Anthem - Just Dance 2019 Mashup Party Rock Anthem (Mashup) - Just Dance 3-0 Extractions Party Rock Anthem - Just Dance 3 Extraction References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by GoonRock Category:Songs by LMFAO Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Clean versions Category:Remade Songs Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Downgrade Category:Songs from Demo Versions Category:Unlockables